dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Issei Hyoudou (kanon + fandom)/powers and abilities
Attention this page is the property of the userGENILGAMES ''' '''normal Form In this form Issei is able to cast normal spells and uses his magic circle to teleport, summon familiars or communication, and in this form he can open either his devil or dragon wings to fly and he is also very good at hiding his presence. Pets Issei currently owns 3 Pets being them: Ryuuteimaru a Skíðblaðnir that Surtur II gave him he is a draconic designer flying giant ship with a huge palace above him that can carry up to 100 people, he can also reduce his size and turn into a toy ship. Hydra This pet is the most problematic since he is very rebellious but as Issei is a Maou he respects his master. Griffin This pet is one of the most iconic and Issei hired one because it reminds him of his first griffin ride with Rias. Techniques Issei can cast a variety of techniques in their standard form without the aid of his Boosted Gear such as elemental spells, memory manipulation, barrier penetration, soul control (though he doesn't), dream control and reading, and various other techniques that Normal demons can do and despite being a Maou he still has his pawn pieces inside him ie he can still use the promotion and because of his skills he doesn't need a king to promote himself. Boosted Gear ''' Twice_critical.jpg|Twice Critical Form Issei_Hyodo.png|Boosted Gear fc246dfd62816d737be952184630cd11.jpg|True form His standard and most powerful equipment he can perform a series of attacks with this sacred gear. '''Twice Critical this form doubles his power and makes him perform the Dragon Boost which is announced by the gauntlet. when executed makes him attack the opponent with a powerful punch. This is the most basic form of Boosted Gear that is often mistaken for a common Twice Critical which causes others to underestimate but everyone regrets afterwards. Twice Critical is a basic sacred gear that is not very powerful so others underestimate it when comes this way. Boosted Gear This is the form he uses most of the time, in this form he can increase his power as far as his body can handle it and keep it to the limit, in which case he can keep his power up for 5 straight years and increase his power. power up to 100,000X. * Boost It's the most basic Boosted Gear technique, it can use it every 10 seconds to increase its power as it uses it to accumulate energy, and the handle announces this technique as the energy builds up. * Explodion It is the technique that causes the accumulated boost energy to be released for Issei to use as she wishes it is announced only once by the handle when executed. * Transfer This technique allows Issei to transfer the energy accumulated in Boosted Gear as another ally to strengthen it. When released, Boosted Gear shines like the explosion and wraps the target in a green aura indicating to whom the energy was transferred. * Ascalon Blade This is the technique that invokes the Ascalon from Issei's gauntlet, Issei pronounces the name of the sword "Ascalon" and then the gauntlet announces "Blade" and the blade appears. * Penetrer Com essa técnica os ataques de Issei ignoram as defesas do oponente seja física ou barreiras mágicas. * Dragon Shot After accumulating energy Issei releases it in the form of a power ball, he can cast it either as a laser or as a ball and he can also redirect them as he pleases. * Dress Break This is Issei's signature move as the name of the technique says he uses it to destroy women's clothing. He touches the target and then clicks his fingers to activate one of two effects being these # (Body): This move is used to destroy the clothing / armor of the women he touches. # (Astral):'''This move in addition to destroying women's clothing breaks the effect of a spell used against them. * '''Pailingual With this technique Issei can read the thoughts of a woman hearing the voice of her breasts, but due to complaints Rias forbade Issei to use this technique in the classification games. * Pai-Phone A Pailingual variant with this Issei technique can use a girl's breasts to communicate with other girls through her breasts, the bigger the breasts the better the communication. * Draconification Being a humanoid dragon since his resurrection he can now transform any part of his body into that of a dragon, he can also create Dragon wings and he can also completely transform into 100M-size dragon. In this form Issei has his abilities greatly amplified and he can also blow fire by the mouth with much more power. Now Issei manages to get out of this form alone but Rias and Akeno insist on sucking his dragon power. * Dragon Flames Issei inhales a large amount of air to fill his lungs then uses his powers to produce a flame in his stomach and then he uses Boost to feed it and finally he lets it out in a great powerful blast of fire. It has great fire resistance so that only fire from a dragon or member of the phenex family can hurt yo * Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker Issei focuses his power to activate his balance break and shortly thereafter the handle glows and announces "Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker" which makes the armor materialize. Balance Breaker(Scale Mail) Boosted Gear's evolved form, this form makes all of Issei's abilities hone to a completely different level, he can stay in that form for 3 straight years. In that form all his techniques become more powerful and he is able to survive in Dimensional slit The armor is also capable of high repair if it suffers any damage. Balance Breaker Scale Mail In this way he can propel himself using the thrusters he has on his back or he can spread his dragon wings to fly. He can also summon Divine Dinvidor's handle and use his powers, so he can use the Dinvidor. * Nyuutron Beam Cannon Issei attaches the tail of her Scale Mail to a girl's breasts and sucks the energy out of that breast to fire a powerful ray cannon. The color of the laser is pinker compared to other techniques, the size of the breast appears in the armor jewel and how many more. the most powerful breast is radius, for example Rossweisse's breasts measuring 96 were able to defeat Thanatos. * Dinvidor A technique that Issei stole from Vali, with this technique he can halve the target's power in half and add to his, he can also split an attack in half and add power to it and continue dividing until the attack disappears, to use it. There he must first touch the target. When executing it the handle announces "Dinvidor" every time the attack is executed. bc66026e66583073d6f33786f736e637.jpg|Scale Mail wings wide open DivineDividingIssei.png|Scale Mail with the power of Divine Dinvidor Illegal Movement Triania This form is the way Issei uses the promotion and its armor changes along with the promotion having 3 different forms, namely: Knight:Dragon Star Knight Tower:Welsh Dragonic Rook Bishop:Bishop Welsh Blaster 217cf27999cecbd3225f1f6d69b9d4d0b3f8782dr1-960-540v2_uhq.jpg|Dragon Star Knight M9nNFT8.jpg|Welsh Dragonic Rook Welsh_Blaster_Bishop_Cannons.jpg|Bishop Welsh Dragon Blaster(double cannons) Triana_Bishop_Ise_noticing_Regulus.jpg|Bishop Welsh Dragon Blaster(back cannon) (the strongest cannon in this way) Issei_Arm_Cannon.jpg|Bishop Welsh Dragon Blaster(arm cannon) Carta 1.jpg|issei shooting the cannons Skills * Dragon Star Knight In this form Issei's armor is kept to the minimum possible armor and takes on a more aerodynamic form that makes his defense extremely weak, but he is extremely fast. * Welsh Dragonic Rook In this form Issei gets much stronger physically but his maneuvering speed gets extremely low because of the heavy armor, his final attack is the Solid Impact a punch with enhanced power and speed when Issei activates the armor elbow thrusters. * Bishop Welsh Blaster In this form Issei has a great magical energy that he uses in his shots his final attack is the Dragon Blaster a powerfully boosted shot that can briefly distorts space-time the disadvantage is the energy spent on those shots that is too high. Juggernaut Drive This is a unique ability of Boosted Gear and Divine Divindor, this technique makes Issei become a kind of humanoid dragon which greatly increases his power, formerly this technique sucked his life force but now that he is a Maou he can use his power. demon as a substitute just as Vali did. Skills In that form he can use Boost '''and Divindor without limits furthermore he can drop a laser from his mouth and his supreme technique is the '''Longinus Smasher. ' ' To activate it Issei needs recites a corner, the corner is: I'm about to wake up. I am the Heavenly Dragon who stole the principles of God's domination I laugh at the "infinite" and suffer with the "dream" I will become the Red Dragon of Domination And I will sink you into the depths of crimson purgatory! Cardeal Crimson Promotion This is such a powerful way when Juggernaut Drive is the queen promotion of its armor and it has all the even more powerful triania illegal movement skills. For this form to be activated Issei needs to recite another corner, the corner is: Me, I'm about to wake up. I am the Red Dragon Emperor who holds the king's truth high Holding endless hopes and unbreakable dreams and walking the path of justice I will become the Crimson Dragon Emperor And I will take you to Heaven's way, shining in deep crimson light! With this the handle announces:Cardinal Crimson Full Drive! Skills She has all three even more powerful moves they are: * Star Sonic Booster Issei activates the thrusters on his back for a frightening boost. * Solid Impact Booster Issei makes one of his gauntlets assume the shape of the tower and strikes the enemy with it. * Crimson Blaster Issei turns his wings into cannons and shoots a powerful bolt at the enemy. * Dinvidor Fairy Wyvern Issei can create little white Wyverns that come out of his jewelry and these Wyverns have the power of Albion to use the Dinvidor the Reflect '(which reflects the opponent's attack),He can change the color of these Wyverns to red and as a result they use Ddraig's abilities.'Boost Transfer the Penetrer(making the attack penetrates the opponent's defenses whether physical or magic barriers) * Longinus Smasher After summoning their red Wyverns they start using Boost on Issei and with this he becomes able to cast the longinus smasher from the breast of his armor. * Tail blade Issei can turn his tail into a blade and lengthen it toward the enemy. Pseudo''' Dragon Diabolos(DxD)' It is the controlled form of the Dragon Diabolos, this unlike true form does not harness the infinite power of Ophis, so it has a power limit, different from the true form. To activate this form, Issei and Ddraig have to recite a chant together, which is: Issei:'The Crimson Red Dragon that dwells in me awakens from his dominion.' Ddraig:'The Crimson Celestial Dragon that I possess within me, rise to become a King and roar.' Ddraig:'The black God of infinity''' Issei:The glorious God of Dreams Both: By watching the forbidden existence we will become the transcendent Both: You will dance like splendor within our hell! With the handle announce:Dragon Infinity Driver Issei can make a partial transformation and transforms only part of his armor into this form like arm to leg wings etc. (either false or true). In this case he just needs to say: Draig:The black God of infinity Issei:The glorious God of Dreams Both: watching over the forbidden existence we will become those who transcend boundaries. Habilidades * Infinity Blaster Like the queen's form this form has cannons hidden in its 4 wings, so these 4 cannons fire a powerful red and black ray at the enemy. * Breast Power Wave Issei casts a powerful Dragon God aura toward his enemy and this seals the opponent's movements. * Longinus Smasher This Longinus Smasher has been enhanced with the infinite power of Ophis which makes it extremely more powerful than the original Longinus Smasher. * Burning Flames Hell Issei makes a breath of fire that burns anything and never goes out, and keeps burning until the target's body and soul turns to ash or Issei stops them. * Dress Break DxD This technique is the same as normal Dress Break, but now Issei can do this without touching the target, he can also paralyze the target. * Ddraig Manifestation Issei can summon Ddraig to help him fight temporarily, after a while Ddraig disappears and returns to Boosted Gear. Ddraig may use some attacks, such as: * Boost * Transfer * Penetrer * Burning Flames Hell * Fire Breath * Welsh Dragon Flare: This is a technique that Ddraig does together Issei, Issei fires his Infinity Blaster and Ddraig fires his Burning Flames Hell, the two attacks merging causing an explosion that leaves the entire area painted red. True Dragon Diabolos(DxD) This form does not change in appearance from the other form, the difference is in power because this form extracts all the infinite power that Issei received from Ophis, which makes this form have no limits to its power. This form can counter any magic attack directed at it. To activate it Issei needs to recite that same corner along with Ddraig. Apocalypse X AnswerArms(AxA) This form is created from the powers of the Great Red that Ryuuteimaru absorbs from Issei. Issei connects his tail to Ryuuteimaru and it makes the two come together in this form, in this form any information is transferred to Issei's brain: like techniques and other things. In this way Issei's body stands still and all he has to do is think. for Ryuuteimaru to obey his command, such as shoot, move, etc. in this way he is levitating and does not walk and being too big he is a little slow. This form is so powerful that it can rival a primordial God like Tártaro. Second Seekvaira Issei Must Shout "Infinity Combination! Infinity Goooooooooo" to activate this form, but it is not known if it is necessary or just invention of it. Skills Revelation Barrier Devices appear from various parts of Ryuuteimaru's body. Then, through the jewels, Ryuuteimaru's voice sounds. (AnswerAnswerAnswerAnswerAnswerAnswerAnswerAnswerAnswerAnswerAnswerAnswerAnswerAnswerAnswer) (Revelation Barrier) A strong barrier of Ryuuteimau all over the body. Revelation All-Range Blaster cannon mouths appear on various parts of Ryuuteimaru's body. And an unbelievable amount of aura flows in there. And, a powerful voice sounds! (AnswerAnswerAnswerAnswerAnswerAnswerAnswerAnswerAnswerAnswerAnswerAnswerAnswerAnswerAnswerAnswer) (Revelation All-Range Blaster) Each cannon mouth performs extremely strong shots. Revelation Blade They grow four arms, two at the bottom and two at the top, each with a golden sword with green blade of energy.(lightsaber style). Ryuuteimau's voice says: (Revelation Blade) These swords are called Apocalypse Ascalon, these aura blades growing from the Arms move according to Issei's thoughts. Combinations Issei can make her red Wyverns stick to her allies by creating armor for them with the skills Boost Transfer the PenetrerCategory:Fanon Terminology Category:Fanon Abilities Category:Fanon ability